What happened in summer (Lo que paso en verano) CDM Lysandro x Sucrett
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: Una nueva etapa estaba por comenzar. los compañeros no serian los mismo y era algo que a Su le preocupaba. fue solo un año, pero en el Instituto Sweet Amoris hizo grandes amistades y un nuevo amor. Pero por ahora, disfrutaría el verano junto a él y sus compañeros antes de que cada quien tomara rumbo hacia la vida universitaria. En los próximos "contenido adulto":) depende dl apoyo


Las vacaciones estaban comenzando para los exalumnos de Instituto Sweet Amoris. Un ciclo termina y otro empezaría. Obviamente que los cambios preocupaban, las distancias se acentuarían con el pasar de los meses. Pero mientras tanto, este verano se reforzarían los lazos de todos… bueno, de los alumnos más apegados del grupo.

Para Sucrette todo estaba claro, después de una plática profunda con Rosalya al finalizar el baile y una llamada muy madura para haber sido con Laeti, comprendió que no era bueno sumirse a tal melancolía y menos tiendo a sus maravillosos compañeros a su lado, aun en vacaciones de verano.

Regresando de nueva cuenta a los primeros días de esta nueva condición, Sucrette se encontraba arreglando su maleta para el viaje. Mientras tanto sonreía por la manera en la que se dieron las cosas. Todo se originó porque, justamente, sus amigos la venían algo decaída. Por eso mismo fue que, dentro de todos, una fue la porta voz o "la del plan inicial" que llevaron entre manos.

-Vamos, estaría espectacular escaparnos todos a la playa. Toma en cuenta que mientras más pasen las vacaciones más difíciles será juntarnos-.

Rosalya estaba empeñada en sacar a su mejor amiga de la tristeza que se le notaba. Por mucho que estuvieran de fiesta o con su novio, se le veía afectada y no lo permitiría.

-Si, todo muy bonito. ¿crees que me dejarían ir? Vamos, por muy buenas calificaciones que haya yo sacado y sea fin de curso y todo eso… no es de peso para que mis padres accedan-.

Alexy volteo los ojos al cielo. -Oh por favor. No has intentado nada, podemos ir nosotros tres a pedir permiso ahora mismo-. El peli azul dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde se encontraban los padres en la fiesta, pero fue detenido por el cuello de su saco por ambas chicas.

-Alto ahí Alexy. No sabemos en donde nos quedaríamos, ni le hemos preguntado a los demás y ya quieres pedir permiso. No cariño, primero hay que hacer una buena planeación-.

Estaban armando tal alboroto que fue imposible para varios, mirar hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban. Unos mas curiosos que otros, se acercaban a tratar de escuchar, mientras tanto algunos más valientes fueron a preguntar directamente.

-Está muy animado por aquí ¿Qué novedades hay para que ustedes estén tan en su mundo y no en la fiesta? -

La voz de Karla les sorprendió a los tres de igual manera. Ya que ella no es dada a alzar la voz, bueno, ni hablarles mucho. La pelirroja iba de la mano de Samuel, sonriendo abiertamente ante la soltura de su novia. Él sabía lo difícil que fue para ella la preparatoria y más llevándose con las que decían ser sus amigas. Las veía de lejos y no comprendía como su dulce novia, podía sentir cariño por las otras tres del exclusivo grupo.

-Como caídos del cielo vienen-. Rosalya se abalanzo a ellos. -Estamos planeando una ida a la playa, juntarnos los más posibles y rentar una casa para tener una convivencia. Lo queremos hacer de inmediato porque después será más difícil reunirnos-.

-Eso sería estupendo. Karla, si gustan y vas, puede ofrecerles mi casa de playa. Me gustaría convivir con los compañeros de mi novia-.

-Gracias Sam, eso es un hermoso gesto y te lo agradeceríamos mucho. Claro que quiero ir… quiero que vayamos todos-. Karla se colgó de su novio para darle un tierno beso, queriéndole trasmitir lo feliz y agradecida que estaba por su ofrecimiento.

Por lo pronto los otros tres espectadores estaban con una sonrisa en los labios y en especial Sucrette, que era la que sabía lo lindo que es Samuel y lo bien que le hacía a su ahora amiga. Sino hubiera sido por el amor que se tienen, esta nunca se hubiera separado de la bruja número uno del instituto.

-Muy bien. Ya tenemos a Samuel, auspiciador oficial de la reunión y Karla. Obviamente cuentan con Armin y conmigo, lástima que no pueda venir Evan... ya se fue a la academia para estar listo para siguiente curso-.

-Así es y claramente cuentan con Leigh y obviamente Lysandro también ira-.

\- ¿Nosotros iremos a dónde? -.

La voz de Leigh interrumpió la conversación. Volvía con su hermano, después de haber ido por bebidas para sus respectivas novias.

-Mi amor. Estamos planeado ir a la playa, todos los del salón. ¿no te parece una idea estupenda? -.

Los hermanos se voltearon a ver. Sabían que cuando alguna idea se le metía a Rosa, era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer. Para la muestra, la relación entre Sucrette y Lysandro.

-Creo que no me vendría mal unas vacaciones. Siempre puedo dejarle la tienda a nuestro primo-.

-Muy bien. Ahora solo falta hablar con los demás y pedirles permiso a los papás de Sucrette-.

Alexy la abrazo para transmitirle confianza. Aunque ella presentía en el fondo que no se lo negarían, solo que no quería abusar de la circunstancia. La relación iba tan bien, que no la quería estropear.

-Perfecto. Chicos, en especial tu-. Rosa apunto al peli azul. -Vayan a convencer a los demás. Ya saben a quienes sí y a quienes no. Si Castiel se niega… chantajéenlo-. Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos. -Si tiene una mejor idea de cómo convencerlo, adelante, escucho propuestas-.

Al no tener una respuesta que darle, se fueron a cumplir la orden dada para reclutar gente. Así parecía, ante la voz de mando de la peliblanca.

-Mientras tanto. Nosotros planearemos que les dirás a tus padres para obtener ese permiso-.

Karla, Sucrette y Rosalya fueron hablar a un rincón todavía más alejado. Samuel fue arrastrado por ellas, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de las presentes. Esas vacaciones pintaban para ser especiales.

-.+-.+

Horas más tarde esa noche y ya con la confirmación de todos en la participación, era hora del momento de tensión: pedir permiso.

-Bueno cariño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del evento. Por fin son vacaciones y eres libre, por ahora-.

-Ah mamá, hablando de libertad. Quería pedir permiso para un tipo excursión-.

Lucia arqueo la ceja. - ¿Excursión con este calor? ¿específicamente donde seria la "excursión"? -

-A la playa-. Era tonto haber llamado excursión al jaleo monumental que provocarían tantos estudiantes pre universitarios.

-Aja, a la playa. Hija, vamos a tu habitación. No creo que nos agrade mucho que tu padre escuche e intervenga en esto-.

Si algo podría afirmar, era el grito en el cielo que podría su esposo si se enteraba de que ella, muy posiblemente le daría permiso a su hija.

-Muy bien. Cuéntame de la salida que planeas-.

Sucrette empezó a acalorarse. Si era solo con su madre, más valía contar la verdad.

-Rosalya es la cabecilla de la salida, me han visto decaída y pensaron que una reunión así me levantaría el ánimo-.

-Se puede decir que Rosa ha superado la amistad que tenías con Laeti. Es muy madura para su edad. Pero volviendo al tema, respóndeme ¿Quiénes irán y donde se quedarían? -.

-Pues, tú conoces a Karla y seguramente te diste cuenta de su novio, Samuel. Él ofreció su casa de playa para todo el que quiera ir, quiere conocer a los compañeros que tuvo su novia-.

-Que tierno es, aunque se ve más jovencito que ella. Su gesto habla de cuanto aprecia a tu amiga-.

-Es cierto. Y respondiendo a quienes irán, sé que puedo decirte quieres no van, Li y Amber. Ambas están castigadas por suspender todas las materias…-

Se quedo callada al ver como su Madre sopesaba la información.

\- ¿Va a ir tu novio? -.

Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, bien pudo haber mentido, como lo habían planeado en la fiesta Rosa y Karla. Pero no veía la necesidad de hacerlo frente a su madre… frente a su padre, había la posibilidad.

-Gracias por contarme la verdad, tienes el permiso para ir. Sobre tu padre no te preocupes, hablare con él. Estamos muy orgullosos de cómo has crecido en este último año, aunque hubo sus tropezones, saliste adelante-.

Y por tropezones, hablaba de esas salidas nocturnas las cuales nunca pudo justificar.

-Gracias mamá. Créeme, nos comportaremos lo mejor posible-.

-Me preocupa el cómo te comportes tú, no los demás. Solo te pido un favor, lo que sea que vayas hacer, hazlo con cuidado y responsablemente-.

Al decir lo último, Lucia ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, miro a su hija por última vez y cerro. Por su parte Sucrette miraba donde segundos antes estaba su madre de pie y ella notaba con toda claridad que a pesar de ser las 2am junto con el fresco de la madrugada, su rostro ardía por el sonrojo, producto de las palabras finales de su mamá.

Estaba suspirando cuando de nueva cuenta apareció de sorpresa Lucia.

-Si tienes dudas o curiosidades, pregúntame antes de irte de viaje ¿de acuerdo? Dulces sueños-.

Y nuevamente la habitación se sumió en silencio, ni tiempo le dio de avergonzarse o de decirle algo. Su madre en verdad era especial y lo agradecía, sabía que podía hablar con plena confianza de esos temas.

-.-.

La voz de su padre, desde la planta baja, le saco de sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? Apúrate o se te va hacer tarde-.

-Ya estoy lista, bajo enseguida-.

Philippe era el menos convencido de esas vacaciones en la playa, pero unas cuantas palabras de su esposa y otras artimañas femeninas, había accedido a que fuera con sus compañeros. No pretendía ser un padre tirano con su pequeña, pero no podía dejar de ser sobreprotector con ella. Y menos confirmando las sospechas de que tenía novio.

-Listo, solo es esta maleta-.

-Y esa mochila. Nunca entenderé que tanto empacan las mujeres-.

-Bueno cariño, es que pensamos en todas las probabilidades y llevamos cosas para toda ocasión-.

Lucia quiso picar un poco a su hija y lo consiguió, la miro de reojo encontrándola sonrojada. Lo bueno es que su esposo no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Bueno, subiendo al auto. El instituto queda cerca, pero llegaremos rayando-.

El camino fue breve, pero Sucrette lo sintió eterno. Entre recomendaciones que le daban ambos y regañadas por cosas que aun ni hacía, empezó a desear haber ido sola, aunque tuviera que cargar sus cosas.

Faltando ya nada para llegar, lograron divisar una camioneta y frente a ella ya se encontraban Karla y Samuel junto a una pareja que no conocía.

Aparcaron detrás del vehículo, Su fue la primera en bajar.

-Siento llegar tarde-.

-No te preocupes, como puedes ver aún faltan otros tres. Me llamo Melody diciendo que algunos estaban apenas juntándose también para irse-.

Karla le explicaba la situación mientras Samuel iba con Philippe a ayudarlo.

-Gracias joven-.

-No hay de que-.

Una vez las nuevas maletas puestas en la cajuela, se hicieron las breves presentaciones.

-Mamá, Papá, Ellos son Karla y Samuel, mi compañera y su novio-.

-Un placer-. Saludaron al unísono.

-Chicos, ellos son mis padres-.

Estos saludaron una cálida sonrisa, desde la noche de la fiesta se les hizo una de las parejas más tiernas en el instituto.

-Muy bien, ellos son mi hermano y mi hermana mayor-.

-Mucho gusto-. Alexandre puso su mano en el cuello apenado. -Se que se preguntaban quienes éramos, mi hermano nos pidió de favor que los acompañáramos. No podíamos dejar a unos jóvenes salidos del Insti irse solos-.

El padre de Sucrette suspiro de alivio, aunque sea relativamente.

-Muchas gracias por tomar el mando, la dejamos ir entonces con más confianza aun-. Lucia junto con su esposo estrecharon las manos de ambos jóvenes. La hermana de Samuel era Loraine la segunda de 4 hermanos.

-No se preocupen, se divertirán y harán lo que les plazca, pero bajo nuestra supervisión-.

Tras lo dicho y con unas cuantas palabras más se despidieron los adultos de los jóvenes.

-Tus padres son encantadores, Sucrette-.

-Ahm, gracias Samuel. Creo que los tranquilizo que vayan ustedes-. Se dirigió a Alexandre y a Loraine.

-No se preocupen, para nosotros será divertido revivir la época. Hace mucho que salimos de esa etapa. Estamos terminando respectivamente nuestras carreras-.

Su los miraba impresionada. Esperaba algún día tener esa seguridad al hablar con respecto a algo tan importante como el futuro escolar.

-Disculpen la tardanza. Lysandro no encontraba su libreta-. La voz de Leigh los interrumpió.

Rosa se encogió de hombros, ya estaba a costumbrada al despiste de su cuñado. Karla intentaba suprimir una sonrisa y Sucrette iba al encuentro con su novio.

-Te dije que alistaras tus cosas desde ayer-. Se paro de puntitas para logra darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé y lo hice. Solo volvió a desaparecer-.

Una vez todos juntos y llevado a cabo las presentaciones, era hora de emprender viaje.

-Esto no creo que suponga un problema. La cajuela esta hasta arriba de maletas así que, chicos… tendrán que llevar a sus respectivas novias en sus piernas-.

Loraine empezó a reír ante la cara de los más jóvenes ahí, notaba bien como Rosa y Leigh eran novios desde hace tiempo, puesto que la sugerencia no causo ningún impacto en ellos. A comparación de su cuñada y la amiga de esta, que se les subió los colores.

-Lysandro es el más alto, así que va en medio. Samuel y Leigh en los extremos, imaginen al pobre de Sam en medio de ellos dos-.

El rubio se sonrojo ante la observación de su hermano mayor, porque él también lo había pensado, pero no lo admitiría.

Al verlo así, Su lo quiso apoyar. -Vamos, aún falta que des el estirón definitivo. Estoy segura que serás igual o más alto que tu hermano y eso que está a la misma altura que Lys-.

-Sí, pero no estas tomando en cuenta que tu novio crece cada dos meses-.

Entre risas por el comentario del pelinegro, subieron y se acomodaron como les habían aconsejado. Era lo mejor y no tenían mucha alternativa. Justamente esos comentarios fueron a lo largo del trayecto, haciéndolo ameno. También salió a relucir las distintas actividades que pudieran llevar a cabo en grupo.

-Pasando a otro tema. Karla nos ha indicado quienes vienen y para que estuvieran más cómodos, hemos distribuido a todos en base a lo que nos contó-. Alexandre le hizo señas a su hermana para que sacara del bolso de ella, la lista que había hecho ayer.

-Por ejemplo, Karla nos comentó que el tal Nathaniel y el tal Castiel no se llevan muy bien que digamos. Bajo esa observación, pensamos que no les haría daño intentar que se congraciarán ahora que ya no estudiaran juntos-.

-Yo le explique a Loraine la relación de ambos. Les vendría bien limar asperezas-. Esperaba de corazón que eso sucediera.

-Tranquila, sino se arreglan los podremos encerrar en la habitación hasta que suceda-.

Todos, menos el hermano mayor de Sam, giraron a ver a Rosalya. Los que la conocían sabían que no estaba bromeado.

-Eso sería algo digno de ver. Pero continuemos con lo de las habitaciones. Dado a que son ustedes las únicas parejas, cada una tendrá una habitación para compartir-.

Sucrette sintió el cuerpo de Lysandro se tensaba ante lo planeado. Se giro para mirarlo y lo que vio no le sorprendió. Sino hubiera sido porque iba en sus piernas, no pudiera decir que algo le había preocupado o incomodado. Tenía el mismo rostro sereno de siempre.

Se giro para ver sus compañeras y descubrió como se estaban mirando entre ellas y sonreían en complicidad.

 _"Maldita sea, este par me ha tendido una trampa. De Rosa lo creo ¿pero Karla? Eso quiere decir que ¿ya me ve como una amiga? O ¿solo me quiere ver en aprietos? Oh vamos, no seas tan desconfiada"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz de su novio le susurraba al oído.

-Se que no te das cuenta, pero por favor, no te muevas tanto. A menos que quieras solucionar lo que provoques-.

Sucrette por impulso estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando las palabras de Lysandro hicieron clic en su cabeza. Tarea que le fue imposible, primero por el lugar donde se encontraban y segundo porque sintió el fuerte agarre que tenía por parte de las manos de su novio en su cintura, dejándole imposibilitada la huida.

-Las demás distribuciones las diremos cuando estén todos presentes. Siéntanse privilegiados, son las únicas distribuciones chico / chica-.

Alexandre era el mayor ahí y había sopesado los pros y los contras de la idea que le propuso su cuñada. Pero una vez conociendo a las parejas, no veía tan mal la idea. Les servirían para reforzar lazos y más la pareja de Su y Lys que se notaban que aún no habían desarrollado la intimidad de una pareja. Ya estaban bastante grandecitos para decidir qué hacer o dejar de hacer.

-.-

Un rato después llegaron a la zona playera de la región, pero la casa de la familia de Samuel se encontraba algo retirada de la zona hotelera. Era la zona privada/residencial de la costa.

-Espero que para los demás no haya sido complicado venir-.

-No te preocupes Rosa, ayer Sam me ayudo a mandarles por correo un croquis de cómo llegar, además de los autobuses que los podían traer-.

\- ¿No es Nathaniel con las chicas? -. Sucrette había reconocido primero al rubio para después de ver que no era el único chico del grupo.

-Oh oh, Castiel va ahí también… ya seguro empezaron el acto 1 escena llegada a la playa-.

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Lysandro.

-Vaya, no me hubiera imaginado nunca que el taciturno de la familia, tuviera tanto que decir-.

Rosa se estaba riendo de los comentarios de los hermanos, aunque era verdad lo que decía su novio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tenía tal habilidad para las pullas. La cercanía de su mejor amiga era evidente, ya que cuando llegaba a enojarse o a parecerle la situación extraña, siempre saltaba con un comentario así.

-Lo siento, por muy amigo que sea de Castiel, es cierta la actitud. No la apoyo, pero por su parte la comprendo-.

-Como sea, será mejor que llegamos primero y tanteemos el ambiente que hayan podido crear ese par-. Alexandre acelero un poco, para tomar más tiempo de ventaja. Si calculaba bien, tendrían 15 minutos a su favor.

-Nadie voltee a ver. Seremos muy obvios-. Loraine era la que más se divertía de las situaciones que estaban presenciando.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y con una rapidez empezaron a llevar las maletas a las habitaciones que la hermana de Samuel les iba indicando. No querían dar explicaciones de porque ellos podían compartir estancia.

-Muy conveniente que nos dejen las habitaciones del segundo piso-.

-Bueno, somos jóvenes. Y los otros seguramente son puros y castos, lo menos que queremos es provocarles un shock estas vacaciones-.

Tanto la rubia como la peliblanca empezaron a reírse mientras que los demás que también iban entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones las miraban con cara de circunstancias.

-Pareciera que Rosa ha conseguido una nueva amiga-.

-Más bien parece que se consiguió una nueva aliada-.

Sucrette y Lysandro ya estaban acomodando sus cosas en los muebles de la habitación. Aunque al principio les sorprendió entrar y encontrarla hermosamente decorada, había algo que resaltaba a mitad de la habitación y era la cama matrimonial que la adornaba. Por acuerdo silencioso se pactó no hacer comentarios sobre ello, ya se preocuparían de ello cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo.

A los minutos unos toques a su puerta les distrajo de sus labores.

-Chicos, ya llegaron los demás. Cualquier cosa, nosotros tomamos otra ruta y no los vimos-.

Sin más escucharon como los pasos de Alexandre se alejaban del pie de la puerta. Seguramente como anfitrión, junto con sus hermanos, haría las presentaciones e indicaciones.

\- ¿Quieres ir o te quieres quedar a seguir durmiendo? Se que nos hemos levantado todos muy temprano-.

Lysandro se acercó abrazar a su novia. Aunque la haya tenido tan pegada a él todo el camino, no se sentía cómodo de abrazarla frente a su hermano, su cuñada y demás acompañantes. La intimidad de la habitación le venía bien.

-Me encantaría, pero se vería mal no ir y ayudar a Samuel y sus hermanos. Se han visto tan generosos con nosotros-. Sucrette se acurruco más en los brazos de su novio. Claro que deseaba echarse a dormir, porque seguramente él le haría compañía en ese descanso.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ver las novedades-.

Se separaron no sin antes regalarse un beso para poder compensar el tiempo que seguramente ahorita pasarían separados.

En el recibidor se encontraban todo el grupo que vieron con anterioridad, los chicos junto a Melody, Kim, Violeta, Priya, Peggy e Iris.

-Si tardamos en llegar, fue porque no parabas de quejarte-.

-Que me estas contando. Obvio me quejaría si lo único que querías era dar órdenes. Te recuerdo que ya no eres el delegado-.

-Pues bien podías irte solito-.

-Cállate Kim, no estas ayudando mucho-.

-Es que tía, alguien les debe de poner un hasta aquí-.

-Kim tiene razón, Iris. Pero era para que ya estuviéramos acostumbrados.

Al bajar se encontraron con la escena que bien predijo Lysandro. Un pleito verbal entre Nathaniel y Castiel, mientras que las chicas intentaban mediar o llevar cabo ¿una apuesta?

-50 a que Castiel lanza el primer puñetazo-.

-No estas ni tibia, Nathaniel a cambiando mucho, apuesto 70 a que el será el que inicio el rollo-.

Sucrette veía como Kim y Peggy se estrechaban las manos. Esta se giró a ver a su novio, pero ya no estaba cerca de ella. Volvió su vista a los pleitistas y allí estaba él, el único que podía hacerle frente al pelirrojo, sin temer por su integridad.

-Vamos a ver, no les detendremos si llevan a cabo una pelea, hasta la grabare. Por ahora presten atención que los nuevos no saben dónde estarán alojados-.

Loraine se acercó a interrumpir para poner un poco de orden, aunque no iba intervenir hasta verlo necesario.

\- ¿Y esta quién es? -. Castiel intento susurrarle a su amigo la pregunta, pero la rubia se encontraba bastante cerca para escucharle.

-Esta, cara chulo, es tu anfitriona. Mucho gusto señoritas-. Miro despectivamente a los chicos que acababan de llegar y obviamente a las chicas, con una sonrisa mas cálida.

Risitas se escuchan en la estancia mientras que un enojado Castiel estaba medianamente sonrojado.

-Bueno, como ya se calmaron ahora si puedo presentarnos como se debe. Mucho gusto, soy Loraine hermana mayor de Samuel, quien como saben es novio de su compañera Karla. Y Este es Alexandre, el hermano mayor de ambos-.

-Sean bienvenidos y no nos miren con cara de mala ostia. Solo venimos a meter orden y nada más. Podrán hacer lo que les apetezca, siempre sea licito-.

Al unísono varias voces le respondieron la bienvenida.

-Todo muy bonito y tal, pero, ¿dónde dormiremos? -.

\- ¡Peggy! -.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-.

Varias risas sonaron en la estancia, ente la fallida regañina de Melody hacia su amiga.

-Tranquila, no hay motivo para regañarla. Muy bien, les diremos como se han acomodado las habitaciones. La plata de arriba ya está ocupada por los que llegamos primero, así que a ustedes les corresponderá quedarse en la primera planta-.

-Si, verán. Primeramente, será en pares como Kim y Priya, Violeta y Melody, Iris y Peggy-.

-Gracias Karla-.

Las chicas estaban conformes ante la distribución. Rosalya les hizo indicaciones de que las siguieran junto con Su y Karla para mostrarles las habitaciones.

-Creo que se olvidan de nosotros-. Nathaniel por fin hablo.

-Para nada, pero aún faltan que lleguen tres de sus compañeros. Que me imagino que son esos que vienen entrando-

Samuel apunto hacia la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y dejaba ver a tres chicos entrando por el jardín.

-Fue tu culpa que llegáramos tarde-.

-No fue mi culpa Alexy, fue culpa tuya por querer ver series a las tantas de la noche-.

Kentin iba contando hasta mil. -Fue culpa de ambos, IDIOTAS-. Él se había quedado a dormir en casa de los gemelos para que al día siguiente fuera más fácil irse juntos a la playa.

Los gemelos al escucharlo decirles así, se miraron entre ellos y en automático se abalanzaron al castaño, haciendo que las mochilas salieran volando.

-Si… esos son nuestros amigos…- Lysandro junto Castiel y Nathaniel, salieron para tratar de separar a esos tres.

-Creo que será una semana bastante peculiar-.

Samuel con la mirada intentaba disculparse con sus hermanos mayores, aunque en realidad sabía que estaban encantados en ser partícipes de este grupo tan fuera de lo común.

-Tranquilo Sam, solo no te vuelvas así cuando crezcas más-.

El rubio abrazo a su novia. Hacia un par de años que estaban juntos y le encantaba descubrir en ella, actitudes que hasta Karla desconocía.

-Parece que se las pudieron arreglar para separarlos-.

La pelirroja veía como Kentin era arrastrado por Lysandro, Armin por Castiel y Alexy por Nathaniel, siendo este último quien pidiera disculpa en nombre de los tres recién llegados.

-Lamentamos mucho el alboroto que estos … generaron-. Los mencionados miraban entre apenados y divertidos al que conocía, gracias a la fiesta de graduación, como Samuel.

-No te preocupes, nos hemos hecho a la idea de que esto será el pan de cada día-.

Alexandre se acercó a saludarlos como había hecho con los dos anteriores.

-Estábamos esperándolos para decirles donde dormirían-. Karla volvía a sacar el papel donde lo tenía anotado. Aunque fuera solo para ganar tiempo, era claro cómo se dividirían.

Las chicas regresaban de haber dejado sus cosas. Encontrándose a los recién llegados.

-Qué bueno que volvieron. Se van a enterar ya-. Loraine les susurro a las chicas, pero las únicas que entendieron sus palabras fueron Sucrette y Rosa.

-Armin, Alexy y Kentin, dormirán en una misma habitación-.

Pese al pleito inicial, entre ellos chocaron las manos. En caso de Kentin, con el ultimo que quería compartir habitación era con el Castiel.

-Y para decir que me iba a quedar con este, nos hicieron esperar tanto-.

\- ¿Cómo que con este? Te vas calmando- Nathaniel se agarró la frente, ese tic que solía tener cuando una situación le desesperaba. -Yo tampoco estoy tan contento de esta decisión, hubiera preferido dormir en la playa-.

No acababa de decirlo cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba agarrando la mochila del rubio, estando apunto de aventarla al patio. Sucrette se di cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer y fue corriendo para detenerlo. Se coloco frente a Castiel para intentar recibir la mochila y evitar un nuevo pleito, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado la fuerza con la cual la aventaría.

Todo paso tanta rápido que ni tiempo les dio para detener lo que aconteció a continuación. Castiel estaba tan enojado que no midió fuerza y más que al tratarse de una pertenencia del rubio, con más ganas se desharía de ella. Nathaniel reacciono tarde como para arrebatársela y solo pudo ver, al igual que los demás, como sus pertenencias golpeaban de lleno la cara de Sucrette.

Su cayó por el golpe, tal vez no le haya causado daño, pero al ser delgada y bajita el impacto se vio mas aparatoso. De manera inmediata Lysandro y Rosa se encontraban a su lado preguntándole como estaba, ya que se había llevado instintivamente las manos al rostro. Por otro lado, Nathaniel estaba gritándole a Castiel, pero este no escuchaba, tenia la mirada fija en Sucrette.

-Quita las manos de tu cara por favor-.

-Vamos cariño, deja que veamos si te hiciste daño-.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de la estupidez que has hecho? Ve a lo que conlleva tu inmadurez-. lo dicho por Nath estaba entre el disgusto y la preocupación por cómo se salieron de control las cosas.

Poco a poco los demás se fueron acercado. Kentin al igual que los demás veían con preocupación la poca reacción que tenía su amiga.

Lysandro tomo las manos de su novia para intentar bajarlas, cuando sintió un líquido en las yemas de sus dedos.

-Loraine , podrías llevarnos un botiquín a la habitación por favor-.

Al ver que su novia no dejaría verse ante tantas miradas opto por tomarla en brazos y ver las consecuencias del golpe en privacidad. No la expondría a más.

-Tranquila, no paso nada-. Le susurro y enseguida escucho un leve sollozo, que le hizo menguar un poco su enojo. Le beso la frente para tranquilizarla, sintió como ella dejaba de esconderse para pasarle los brazos y rodearle el cuello, sintiendo él un beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, solo que creo que si me corto algo-.

Lysandro contuvo el impulso de mirarle así que opto por seguir su camino. Pasó a un costado de Castiel, quien lo miraba con rostro contrariado ante la escena.

-Yo, yo lo siento… no quería…-

-Sera mejor que hablemos luego-.

Lysandro siguió su trayecto a la habitación sin mirar a nadie. El silencio incomodo se hizo presente de manera automática. Loraine fue por lo solicitado, mientras veía con gesto preocupado a los demás. Los impulsos de terceros, habían generado un mal comienzo.

.+*

Fandom nuevo, fic nuevo.

Hi~ espero que el primer capitulo les haya gusto y llamado la atención. Espero contar con vuestro apoyo en este fic ya que de eso dependerá la actualización uwu (más malo robar que pedir :V o algo asi dicho 8cho senpai)

Esta historia se origino apartir del cap 39 del cual la madre de su NOS FRUSTA la movida con nuestro chico, en este caso Lysandro. Así que para no quedarme con las ganas he decidido que si chinomiko no nos da el salseo, el salseo se va a crear por otro lado xD.

Si, eso quiere decir que en algún momento del viaje les estaré dando el tan anhelado +18 / +15 que todo mundo desea en un fic. Sea cataclismo, salseo, algo zukulento, como le quieran decir, aquí lo tendrán.

Otro punto aclarar es que la única pareja en la que me centrare es en Lys y Su, no empatare a ningún otro chico con las chicas que se conocen, ni creare un personaje especial para cada uno de ellos.

Una vez aclarado, un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

PD: esta historia va integra también a :3


End file.
